


Scout always deserves it

by DrScout



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mild S&M, NSFW Art, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrScout/pseuds/DrScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't he always deserve it? Good for him that Medic has the right 'arguments' to leave an impact on a cheeky Scout's mind, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout always deserves it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirbobjones.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirbobjones.tumblr.com).



> Just like Medic's method, a very quick but effective ficlet.
> 
> Spontaneously inspired by this juicy piece of sfm artwork http://sirbobjones.tumblr.com/post/107853439561/tf2mayhem-ello-meno-p-queenfujoshi

**Scout always deserves it.**

 

“Du schon wieder!” A vein puckered above Medic’s sharp eyebrows. He slammed the door shut behind him, the sudden noise startling Archimedes. The dove fluttered away from its beloved spot between glasses of preserved organs, looking reproachfully at its human friend after landing on top of the bookshelf.

Medic ignored his favourite dove. Fuming, he stomped across the room, stopping when he stood in front of his desk.

“You again!” he repeated this time in English, the tip of his boot clicking impatiently on the tiled floor. “I asked you! I commanded you! I warned you! If I catch you in my office again-”

His fists hit the hard surface of the desk. A piece of paper that had been resting at the edge gently glided to the ground, joining about a dozen of other important looking documents wearing the Medic’s sharp writing.

“Then what?” Scout leaned back in the Medic’s office chair. He tossed the file he had been reading to the ground, and crossed his arms behind his head. “Ya gonna complain about me? Oh, I’m so scared? How many times would that be, eh?”

“Feet off my desk!”

He grabbed the Scout’s legs by their ankles and dragged them down.

“Impertinenter Bengel! You deserve a spanking!”

The young man’s eyes flashed. He pulled his feet under the chair and bowed forward, his hands resting on the desk, his back straightened.

“Oh, REALLY?” Scout’s lips twitched.

“Yes. You know I expect.” With that, the Medic turned around on his heel and strode out of his office.

“Yeah, I do,” Scout answered when he was alone, a grin forming on his face.

 

*****

 

Medic put his glass back on the wooden side table the moment he heard the firm knocking at his door.

“Come in!” His voice was sharp, but the frown from two hours before had disappeared. The door creaked open slowly, as though the inanimate object itself was shy.

“You’re late, Scout,” he hummed when the slim figure scurried inside and closed the door quickly. For a moment, an amused as well as an awkward silence filled the room when the Medic’s piercing eyes mustered the naked young man standing so close with his back to the door.

The Scout’s face flushed when the flagrant gaze wandered over his smooth chest and his slightly ripped stomach. It glided over his waist and hips, and finally rested on the Scout’s hands and the bundle of clothes he was holding.

“Put that on the chair, then come over here.”

“Whatever,” snorted the young man in an attempt to shed off his embarrassment, but he did as he was told. His head held high he stepped closer, ignoring the Medic’s grin.

“Ah, youth! So easy to excite!” Medic lifted the crop. Playfully, he let the leathery end glide along the Scout’s hard cock.

“Whatever,” Scout repeated, his shoulders stiffening as he fought against a shudder. “Ya… old perv!” he added when the crop brushed over his testicles.

“You left your socks on.” A light slap, sturdy leather hitting the sensitive skin of the youth’s sac.

“The floor is freaking cold, man! And-” A second, slightly harder slap, and Scout gave a yelp. The crop moved between his legs, and he spread them.

“You know I do not tolerate rude language in my rooms.” A sharp stroke hit the left inner thigh. Scout flinched. Another followed, hitting the right thigh, leaving a faint red mark. Scout bit his lip, waiting for the sting to go away. His cock grew harder.

Medic raised from his chair, pulling the crop up until it pressed hard against the Scout’s scrotum.

“Come closer.”

Scout followed the command, exhaling slowly when the crop was removed from between his legs. He hesitated a second, lifting his hands and dropping them again, unsure what to do with them. Medic raised his eyebrows, and Scout simply put them on his shoulders. Holding his breath, he pressed his bare body against the Medic.

A sharp quick noise, and the crop smacked down on his ass. It stung a bit, but didn’t hurt much.

“What did I tell you last time?”

“Uh…”

The second impact stung more.

“Be, uh, naked, and on time?” he hurried to answer, his whole body tensing up when hit for the third time.

“Correct. And you were…?”

“I’m sorry, I was late.” Scout’s fingers dug into the Medic’s shirt. The next blow was harder, and it surely hit the very same spot as before.

“Apology accepted. What else?” Medic chuckled when the young man pressed his face against his throat. Another hit, as strong as the one, went down, and a pained groan escaped the Scout’s mouth. Medic saw their reflection in the mirror standing next to the door and his coat rack.

The Scout’s athletic body, bare as it was, looked so vulnerable against his own, sturdier frame. The slim legs with the white and red socks seemed delicate in contrast to his own long legs, especially since he was still wearing his uniform and his dark leather boots.

He grinned, unable to resist to let the crop strike down another time before the Scout could answer his last question. The small, round ass was glowing with a bright red.

“Hurry up!”

“I’m sorry, for breaking into your office!” Scout moaned, almost choking on air when the next blow smacked the burning flesh.

“And?” Medic shoved one leg between the Scout’s. He raised it up, lifting the young man so Scout was forced to stand on his toes. The rough fabric of the Medic’s pants scratched over the still sensitive skin of Scout’s thighs.

“I’m sorry for messing up your desk!” The yell turned into a whimper; the next hit was as merciless and sure as those before. But that as well as the pain of his thighs weren’t enough to distract him from his aching cook, and how it was pressed against the Medic’s leg.

“What else?”

“I shouldn’t have read Soldier’s medical file…” He clenched his teeth, but nothing happened. Although the room was well heated the air felt cool on his ass. Scout shivered, his hands now clawing through the shirt into the Medic’s shoulders. He would have been a fool to trust the German now, he was up to something, Scout knew it. However, his body ignored his mind, and slowly relaxed, even dared to press closer against the Medic.

As the silence went on, Scout’s breathing calmed down, the pain began to subside. The wonderful feeling of less pain filled his mind. With a sigh, he leaned his head on Medic’s shoulder, and for the moment, his only concern was to struggle against the temptation to grind his cock against the Medic’s leg like a dog in heat.

“Only Soldier’s?” Medic’s voice cut through the silence. Scout winced.

“And Spy’s…” He closed his eyes. His senses had betrayed him, the pain hadn’t gone away. It had only faded for a minute, only to return with full force.

“I’m sorry.” The crop smacked the same inches of flash; he tried to escape the burning, squirming, his groin tingling when his dick was caught between the friction of Medic’s clothes and his own body.

And again, the crop went down on his mutilated ass, harder than before. Tears shot into Scout’s eyes, his jaws so tightly clenched together that his teeth ached.

“Please, stop,” he croaked, giving a low sob of defeat.

Medic grabbed him by his hair and pulled Scout’s head away from his shoulder. The crop glided over Scout’s chest; he swallowed hard at the soft pressure against his throat. Finally, it stopped under his chin.

“You left my office without putting things back in order. You did it on purpose to provoke me. And finally,” Medic’s sadistic grin widened. “You have the audacity to soil my clothes. Grinding me like a horny mutt. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?”

“I’m sorry,” Scout groaned, his face glowing as brightly as his buttcheek.

“You’ve earned yourself three more strikes. Will you bear them with honour? Or kneel down, and ask me for mercy and forgiveness?” Medic let go of the soft hair. Scout gulped, but he didn’t hesitate; he lowered his head, burying it against Medic’s throat, and inhaled deeply.

“Good boy.” He patted the Scout’s head. “Be brave. It will only sting for a moment.”

The first blow meet raw skin, and Scout yelped.

The second was well aimed and strong. He let the crop rest on Scout’s ass, pressing it against the beaten flesh. Scout whimpered, closer to crying than ever. The deeper the crop dug into his buttcheck, the closer he pressed against Medic; both men felt the fabric of Medic’s pants slowy becoming moist where the cock ground over the leg.

The moment a soft moan escaped the Scout’s throat, the crop went down a last time. A final, forceful blow, and the youth screamed, tears now running down his face. He was trembling, and his knees had become weak. Medic pulled his leg away, but when Scout threatened to slump to the floor, he dropped the crop and held him. One arm around Scout’s back, one stroking his hair, Medic allowed him to lean against him, and waited until the sobs calmed down.

“Can you stand?” His voice had softened as had his smile, and he gave Scout a last comforting pat on his hair when the young man nodded. “Don’t move!”

Scout nodded a second time; he still didn’t trust his legs, but as long as he could clench his fingers in Medic’s shirt he would be able to stand.

He winced, giving a whelp when a hand touched his ass.

But then, he sighed. The Medic’s fingers were wet, and wonderfully cold as they glided over the sore skin.

“Gawd…” A faint smile appeared on Scout’s face; he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly, and he pushed his ass closer against Medic’s hand.

“Aw, come on, doc!” he groaned in frustration when Medic stopped.

“You want more of this?” Medic chuckled, his fingers dipping again into the small jar, covering them with a clear, jelly-like substance. “If this filthy mutt shows me how naughty it is, I might.” He slapped the Scout’s butt, laughing at the pained cry.

“So, will you?” His fingertips danced across the red skin, and Scout shuddered.

“Yes,” he breathed, and slowly, he began to grind his cock along the Medic’s leg.

“What did I told you last time?” Growling his question, he gave Scout’s ass a firm slap with his flat hand.

“Yes, mein Meister!” Scout cried out, the movement of his hips becoming faster. The cold hand gently massaged his sore flesh, while the heat inside of him threatened to burn his mind. Humping his Medic’s leg, the desired release finally shot through his groin, and across the Medic’s clothes.

“Seems like you’ve just earned you a new set,” the older man chuckled “Hoppla! It seems like we have to wait a day or two,” Medic added, now shaking with laughter, when he caught the Scout in his arms before the exhausted body hit the floor.


End file.
